The Serpent and the Boy
by J-walker
Summary: They were a Shakespearean travesty just WAITING to happen, and Kevin REALLY hated Romeo and Juliet. But, apparently all it took was one serpent to make all the drama worth it. A Joavin fic.
1. This is happening

**Joavin**

* * *

Joaquin had come for the movie. His 'friends' had come to make a nuisance of themselves on behalf of the Southside serpents. He probably should have felt more pride in carrying out gang duties, but this seemed childish, and it wasn't what he'd signed up for. He didn't sign up to behave like an ass$%^&*, he wanted to be a man and he wanted respect.

He wasn't sure what drew him to the preppy kid who actually dared to 'shush' his group. He knew they made an intimidating picture and he knew the kid was like a quaking rabbit in front of a shot gun. It just made the kid's sudden show of bravery interesting, even it did nothing more than to amuse his group. The girl they were sworn off harming by Forsyth himself stood up from next to the kid. A Lodge.

"Hey! You know what happens to a snake when a Louis Vuitton heel steps on it? Shut the hell up or you'll find out."

Our brand name aside, it was almost comical that she had referred to them as snakes when the Lodges' were the most venomous members of Riverdale society, the Blossoms and Mayor McCoy coming in as close seconds. Hiram and Hermione Lodge were on the up and up despite their vastly publicised fall from grace, and from the shadows, they were dragging the serpents along with them. He would support Forsyth for all he had done for him, but it would be a cold day in Hell when he trusted a Lodge…better to leave them be and watch them with wary eyes. The group quieted at her snobbish remark, choosing to let this go what with the alternative being on Forsyth's sh*t list.

A level of annoyance filled Joaquin that was notably greater than the girl deserved. What surprised him even more was that it had little to do with her being a Lodge, and more to do with possibility of her being the prep boy's girlfriend. They didn't fit together. She was all park avenue miss thang, and he was _interesting_ …plaid and all.

Not telling anyone where he was going, because really it wasn't any of their f*^&ing business, he followed the kid. He was in a mood. It was clear he was reluctantly on snack duty, but it was the glances at a couple sucking face that seemed to really aggravate him. He ordered more food with each glance and started muttering to himself.

"Who am I trying to impress here?" Joaquin couldn't help but think that the kid didn't need to try.

After being denied a hot dog the kid looked incredibly put out and as amusing as it was watching him, Joaquin decided it was time to introduce himself. He waited till the kid turned around and noticed him. He saw his eyes widen in shock first, then in fear when he spoke.

"Not so tough without your beard huh?"

With a smirk in place, Joaquin took his time checking out the guy he'd been following. His hair was perfectly groomed, and had him wondering what it would look like in disarray, preferably with Joaquin's hands in them.

Kevin had noticed him before, how could he not? When he'd turned around to hush the disturbance to his cinematic pleasure…and he did not mean b*^& queen supreme, Cheryl Blossom, he had seen him. He was quiet, unlike the rest of the Southside trash. He was also staring very intently at him, and Kevin could only pray he wasn't plotting his death. When the girl in the ridiculous pink blouse scowled at him before purposefully groping at the popcorn bucket in the guy's lap, he'd scoffed it off. He was so done with closeted guys and their girlfriends. Not that the guy was closeted…or gay, if Kevin was lucky the guy could have been having perfectly natural homicidal gang-banger thoughts.

With the guy standing right in front of him now though, the fear of actually dying far surpassed his projected irritation at Moose. He could say with certainty that he would in fact like to live long enough to experience more disappointment and heart break. He didn't care about the beard comment. He had faced his fair share of homophobic slurs from his peers. What he did care about was any added incentive the guy had in tearing him apart.

They didn't know how it happened. One minute they were in a frozen stand still just outside of the candy bar, and then suddenly they were grinding against each other, pressed against a fence in a dark alley. Joaquin's hands were clutching at Kevin's collar, giving him less than seconds to catch his breath between their heated kisses. Kevin hardly seemed to mind as he in turn held Joaquin's face in his hands, and his lips tight against his. It was a twist ending to their stand-off, and Kevin was riding the high of finding an attractive, willing partner who was not in fact, trying to kill him. In between harried kisses and not so subtle groping, thoughts of being stumbled upon would niggle at him.

"I really need to go-"

A particularly hot kiss with a faint buttery flavour stopped him mid-sentence, and with a big F&%$ you to those thoughts of his Kevin pulled his partner in even closer. He slipped a leg between his partner's and let friction do its thing. It's wonderful, pleasurable thing.

"Okay, okay, this time I really need to go!"

The attractive Latino boy with long, messy hair and cheek bones that made Kevin want to lick them simply smiled, well smirked really.

"I'm Joaquin by the way."

Even his name was sexy, and embarrassingly so, enough to make Kevin drag him back for another heated kiss. Open mouths, lips wet, tongues toying with each other-it made their toes curl.

Kevin didn't know who he was kidding, they both wanted the moment to last longer than it did. Go further than it did. Neither knew if it would be a one-time thing. Living in a town like Riverdale lowered their expectations of what a gay relationship could and would amount to. Moose was the perfect example, not that Kevin wanted to think of him just at this moment. What both of them did know, was that they wanted more. In continuation of his earlier show of bravery, Kevin made the first step.

"Give me your phone." Without questioning him, Joaquin did as he was told. For the life of him, he could not stop staring at the gorgeous boy's face, even when he was typing away on his phone. "This is my number. Use it."

The phone was shoved against his chest abruptly and the kid looked sternly down at him as if daring him to ignore his demands-as if he could. Joaquin was thrilled. His night had taken an unexpected turn for the better and he was beyond smug that he had gotten the number of an attractive guy who felt and tasted amazing.

On principle, Joaquin only took orders from Forsyth or another senior gang member. Yet, when it came to this stranger that he did not know, he was more than amenable to him taking charge.

Smile still in place he looked down at his phone screen, eager to know the guy's name.

"Kevin Kel-" His smile fell faster than Isaac Newton's apple. Rising waves of horror flooded him as the name registered in his brain. "As…as in, as in…Sheriff Keller?"

Kevin was baffled by the guy's sudden fear, and wondered if it was really that weird dating, or whatever this was going to be, a sheriff's kid. "Is that a problem?"

Not knowing how else to explain it to Kevin, Joaquin simply rolled up his sleeve and displayed his tattoo, the one that branded him a member of the Southside serpents. "Is this?" Of all the things that could have been a hurdle to their barely-there relationship, this was not what they had expected. What was truly unexpected however, was Kevin's response.

"I won't tell if you won't." They grinned and grasped onto each other again. They'd worry about the particulars at a later date, at present all that mattered was returning to that state of euphoria.

* * *

Kevin had a lot on his mind. He and his dad had returned from the drive-in to find their house broken into, their things in disarray, and more worrying-his dad's crime board completely wrecked. Thoughts of it being the Southside serpents sprung to mind, and before he could help it so did Joaquin. Considering the luck he had so far with guys in Riverdale, he figured it would be just typical if Joaquin was behind it. Logically, it couldn't be him as he was very much present at the drive-in when the break in had happened, Kevin could be a very reliable witness to that. That didn't mean it wasn't someone else in his gang, and who's to say Joaquin wasn't ordered to distract him while his gang-banger buddies tore apart his house? Before he could continue to play judge and jury about Joaquin's potential involvement however, his phone alerted him to a text. From Joaquin, typical.

' _Hey there James Dean. Can we meet tomorrow?'_

Well how was he meant to respond to that? Did he want to meet him? Yes, absolutely yes.

' _Where and when?'_

Less than a minute later Joaquin's reply came buzzing through.

' _Innuendo at 8pm. Is that too out of the closet for you?' _

Kevin didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He'd finally found someone who was openly comfortable with his sexuality, and the situation was just so Romeo and Juliet. He hated Romeo and Juliet. They were the epitome of idiocy. So why was he making such an obviously idiotic decision by starting something up with Joaquin? Oh right, because he was ridiculously attracted to the guy and there was literally no other favourable alternative in this damn town.

' _I'm basically the archetype for out and proud. I'll see you at 8 ; )'_

Dear goddess, had he really sent a winky-face? No more texting late at night for him, absolutely not…nope! Well, at least he didn't need to worry about his personal own Shakespearean travesty unfolding, Joaquin was never going to respond to him after tha-

' _Cya then James Dean ; )'_

Right. Okay then. This was happening. F$%&.

* * *

 **Joavin and Bughead are my biggest ships in Riverdale, and only one of them seems to be progressing in the show so far. To get me through the Joavin wait, I had to write a ficlet!**

 **There's a FABULOUS Joavin fic about the Drive-In scene from Joaquin's POV on fanfiction already "So Hard But So Worth It - KMC463", and it really inspired me to write about the couple. If you enjoyed/liked this – go and read that, because it's AWESOME (I'm sure you guys have already read it though XD). Hope you guys liked this! If you did, pretty please leave a review!**

 **Apologies if the writing style's a bit weird-I'm so used to writing 1st person and I'm sure it shows in this…but I've been trying to write in 3** **rd** **person. It probably still reads as Joquin's POV, Kevin's POV…and then some weird amalgamation of the two…but I hope it's still okay!**


	2. The First Date

**Joavin**

* * *

He had a date at 8pm, and dear Dolce and Gabbana, Kevin wanted to look good. He was tempted to call over help, but really, explaining what he was doing and with who to his friends felt like more stress than he needed. He didn't actually need them for something like this, he was more than confident in his coordinating ability. So why did he feel like everything in his closet just wasn't working!? Today, of ALL days! Or maybe it was because it was today…of course it was because of today.

He tugged on his hair in frustration, gazing at the growing pile of outfits strewn across his bed. About to lose all hope, something finally caught his eye. A jacket of his peaked out from under the monstrosity that his bed was soon becoming, his fingers cinched around it and tugged, completely unconcerned of the way the pile had started metastasising to his floor. It was edgy, black and made of leather. He remembered buying this with Betty, they'd mutually dared each other and while it was hardly their style they went for it-was probably the craziest thing they'd done before Jason Blossom's murder and Veronica's arrival. Those two singular events had seemed to throw all their lives into all kinds of fast paced drama, and while he did love it, just at this moment he wanted things drama free. He was going to have a completely drama free date with a gang member at a gay club, no biggie. If he didn't die he'd call it a success.

It was 7:30pm, and he was officially early. After deliberating waiting in the car like a creep till it was actually 8pm, he reluctantly left the confines of his metal safety blanket and walked towards the doors of 'Innuendo'. He wondered if he'd overdone it with his outfit. He'd teamed his leather jacket with snug black jeans and a basic white tee, he felt like he was cosplaying a greaser from the Outsiders, or a young John Travolta. Would Joaquin find it amusing or think he was mocking him? Well, maybe he was just going through a rebellious phase. He handed his fake ID to the bouncer, wrapped in a bribe that he did not need to inform his father of.

He took a moment to look around and was surprised to find it surprisingly busy for a Friday night. There were more than ten people. In a town like Riverdale, Innuendo's primary function was to give some cover for romantic trysts between their entirely limited gay population. Friday nights were reserved for football games and tailgate parties, making coming here with someone as paranoid and closeted as Moose on a Friday night just about impossible. But why think of Moose? He was old news, safely wrapped up in the arms of a girlfriend who deserved better.

He scolded himself for even thinking of that car wreck of a subplot when he was about to go on a date, one with its own issues. With that in mind, he seated himself at the bar, in clear view of the entrance way and promptly ordered a jack and coke. Devon was tending bar tonight and Kevin gave him a smile despite his rising nerves the longer Joaquin kept him waiting…well the longer it took until their agreed upon time. Devon eyed him as he finger-combed his hair back for the fifth time in what was probably three minutes.

"Hot date?" Devon placed his glass in front of him, and Kevin wasted no time in taking a large swig of the so called 'liquid courage'. "Easy there Kev! Dates tend to go better when you start sober, and don't think I don't know you're underage. I'm cutting you off after this one."

Kevin scowled, choosing to ignore his burgeoning anxiety in favour of being disgruntled with Devon. "That hardly seems profitable Devon." He even crossed his arms to emphasise his displeasure, though from Devon's poorly hidden smile he was clearly having no effect. The man, all sandy-blonde 6 foot inches of him, was suddenly much closer to Kevin as he braced himself against the bar shaking in laughter.

"Kev, it might surprise you, but I'm a little more worried about the legal repercussions." Maybe it was childish, but Kevin fished out an ice cube-and there were a lot of them in his glass-and launched it at Devon's face. Devon looked a touch smug when it missed by a wide margin. "I wish I could say the alcohol was responsible for that terrible show of accuracy, but that's mostly ice and coke in your hand there."

"I hope you know I'm not tipping you tonight Devon." In a despairingly brotherly move, Devon reached out and ruffled Kevin's hair, prompting a furious glare from the younger boy.

"I'll live kid."

" _Devon!_ " Kevin practically hissed out his name, while desperately and blindly grooming his hair back into its previous perfect state.

"Relax Kev, messy hair works with your look. Which I love, by the way." With a wink at the last comment Devon walked off to attend to another customer. "Tell me when your date gets here!" he yelled over his shoulder before flirting with the thirty-something year old man ordering a bright purple cocktail.

Checking his watch, Kevin groaned when it showed that he'd only been waiting for 20 minutes. He nursed his drink and decided to people watch in the meantime. There were a few people he recognised. Some of the regulars were like the man on the opposite side of the bar, thirty-something. Some were closer to his father's age and fewer still were college-aged like Devon. In a more secluded area of the club was a couple kissing and he quickly turned away to give them the privacy they'd clearly wanted. He gazed into his drink and let his mind wander until the image of kissing Joaquin the previous night in that deserted alley flooded his thoughts. It had felt so damn good having the rugged boy pressed against him, he hadn't even cared that the metal fence dug into him because it just made everything more intense. He finished off his drink, eager to wet his suddenly dry mouth.

He heard the door open and his eyes landed on him in an instant. Even in the dim lights of the club, he could still see more of him than he had at the drive in, and he was not disappointed in the slightest. When Joaquin finally caught him looking, the stony look of indifference he wore as he walked in became a small smile. Kevin could feel Devon looking between the two of them, probably with a cheeky grin in place, but he barely spared him a thought as Joaquin walked closer to him. When he stood in front of him, just a touch away, their eyes held each other's gaze and not one word was uttered. Kevin wondered if he wasn't alone in his anxiety tonight, because when Joaquin's hands gripped onto his jacket he could feel them shaking ever so slightly. He placed his own hands gently over Joaquin's and drew soothing circles onto the boy's tight fists in comfort. A moment later and Kevin felt warm lips pressed firmly against his own. With Joaquin bent over him, his long hair tickled him as it fell against his jaw. Kevin let one hand travel up Joaquin's arm to seek purchase in his hair, tilting his own chin to get a better angle for the kiss he didn't want to move away from. Their lips moved against each other languidly, their tongues playfully tasting each other. The kiss could have lasted hours and it would still have felt disappointingly brief. Only when two glasses of water were loudly placed in front of them at the bar did they part. Kevin profusely cursed Devon for the interruption in his head but only indicated his annoyance with a scowl in his direction. Devon in true Devon fashion simply grinned at both Kevin and Joaquin, pointed at the glasses, pointed at them and then demanded they "Hydrate!".

Joaquin who was sporting a dazed look simply nodded and drank his water. Kevin was grateful Joaquin wasn't angry at Devon, as much the bartender got on his nerves he didn't want him to come to a horrible end. At least, not when he'd have to explain to his dad how he came to be a witness to the crime.

* * *

(Friday Morning)

Joaquin woke up feeling like the day could either go really well or really f$%#^&* terribly-no tolerable medium. So when Forsyth told him he could join in a drop off, he was optimistic. When Forsyth told him the job was at 9 tonight and in the next state over, he was no longer optimistic. Gang business would always come before something like a date, but Joaquin would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. He knew Forsyth had only offered him the gig to add to the number of bikers riding out, an intimidation scare tactic that worked well against suppliers trying to pull a fast one. He wasn't particularly vital to the plan, and his absence wouldn't matter. Which was probably why he didn't protest too much when Arryn, the condescending, patronising pri*& convinced Forsyth that 'kids needed their Friday nights to let loose' not 'screw around with (and screw up) drop offs'. Probably reminiscing on his own high school days Forsyth had laughed and clapped Joaquin on the back, practically ordering him to 'get some' tonight.

"You're a handsome kid Joaquin and Arryn's right. Take it easy tonight, you'll be in the next gig." Before they could change their minds he rode home, groaning when he recognised the bikes parked outside his place. Friends…great. They'd picked his lock again, and were lounging on his couch with the TV blaring. He rolled his eyes when no one looked up as he walked in.

"Yeah, just make yourself comfortable guys." Mikael, the youngest and smartest – though he made a solid effort to make sure no one knew that little fact - managed a half-hearted wave without moving his eyes from the screen. Trish, the sole girl in their group, shot him a quick smile before returning to her important job of braiding a sleeping Alec's hair. He opened his fridge, and to his absolute lack of surprise there were exactly five items left – a mouldy block of cheese, carton of milk, two raw eggs and a single bun in what had been a pack of six.

Mikael yelped when the last bun hit his head. "What are you doing here genius? You had a test today." Trish, Alec and he had always made sure to keep Mikael in school. He was a bright kid and his future was not in the Southside, not if they had any say about it. Joaquin was genuinely surprised Trish had let him come with them, she was usually better at enforcing school attendance-Mikael's that is, she probably had the worst truancy record of their generation.

"Pi%% off Joaquin! What the hell! That f*^%&*$ hurt!" While Mikael cursed under his breath, Trish just snickered at his misfortune. "The test was in the morning, and Trish said if I did well she'd help me bludge. Not that I needed her fu&-" Not liking her name dragged into this, Trish had reached over to wack his arm in a sharp slap.

"Shut up Mikey." Satisfied with her braid-work, she finally gave her full focus to Joaquin, who was still standing in the kitchen looking at them all from the counter top. "You're back early. You usually stay out with the gang until dark, everything okay?"

"I may have asked that kid at the drive in out tonight." Whatever she'd been expecting wasn't that, and she sat there gaping.

"Wait! He was gay!?" Joaquin smirked at her, knowing full well she'd thought Kevin had been with the Lodge girl. "I have terrible gaydar, how can I have terrible gaydar!? I've been your friend for years!"

"You know, there is no actual thing as a f^&%*$% gaydar right? We don't walk around with signs singing out 'I am what I am'." It was Mikael's turn to snicker as Trish blushed in apology.

"So…what are you wearing?" His forehead creased in confusion and he just pointed to the clothes he had on already. "No moron, what are you wearing tonight?"

When he gestured again to the clothes he was wearing she sprung up from the couch, adamantly rejecting his decision. Successfully waking Alec up, who looked ridiculous with his afro of braids. Once the yelling started Trish was particularly motivated to drag Joaquin into his room to pick out an appropriate outfit. Mikael just resumed watching a 'Friends' rerun, his teeth sinking into the bun that had been thrown at his head earlier.

They'd settled on dark jeans, his battered jacket, shark tooth necklace and a grey tee that 'brought out the cool steel' of his eyes-according to Trish. Joaquin had been close to throwing her out of the room when she suggested she'd style his hair. When she broached the topic of sex tips however she found herself abruptly shoved outside with the door slamming shut behind her. After a quick shower and throwing his clothes on, he wore some cologne before he could talk himself out of it being too much. When he'd stepped out of his room less than twenty minutes later, he was met with a too happy audience of three. Alec's hair still had braids but he'd clearly and unsurprisingly forgiven Trish already, the guy would forgive her for murder.

"Have fun tonight Joaquin!" Alec was too cheerful.

"Yeah! Have a fun night!" Mikael was too cheerful.

"Have a f$%^&#* fantastic night!" Trish was too f$%^&#* cheerful.

"Err…yeah. Thanks guys." He walked towards the door and was just picking up the keys to his bike when he heard their feet follow him.

"BE SAFE!" They were in perfect, screaming unison when suddenly he was hit by handfuls of brightly packaged...condoms. He was out the door in a heartbeat and locked the bastards in, for temporary satisfaction if nothing else. He could still hear their cackling laughter through his door before leaving for his bike.

The ride to the club was unfortunately long enough for him to start overthinking things. Thinking about the fact he was about to go on a date with Sheriff Keller's son. If he ever got invested in the guy, his loyalties would be tested something fierce. You couldn't just up and leave the gang, nor would he want to-they were his family. But he wouldn't expect Kevin to give up his family for Joaquin's. He couldn't imagine Kevin with Mikael, Trish or Alec, or picture them all riding bikes together, and that was an important part of his life. Logically he knew it was pointless to worry about the distant future, especially when they hadn't even met for their first date yet. If his hands still shook despite this reasoning, he ignored them, choosing to shove them tightly into his jean pockets.

When he'd reached for the club doors, he forced his face to express indifference, tried to shove his worrying thoughts to the back of his mind and scanned the room for any sign of his date. When he saw him he felt like he'd forgotten how to breathe.

There was something particularly sexy about Kevin in a black leather jacket and sinfully tight jeans, but that hair of his in tousled imperfection just about pushed him over the edge. Joaquin honestly wouldn't care if Kevin was in a f$%&*^$ potato sack, because that boy was all kinds of attractive and no matter what he wore he'd still want to taste him. But f$%& it if he didn't want to drag Kevin by that very jacket, shove him against the nearest surface, rip his shirt off and mess his hair up even more. This was starting to become a habit of theirs…

He was grateful to the nosey bartender for cooling them down before they ended up f*&%^$* on the bar in front of a room full of strangers. He doubted Kevin would appreciate the exhibitionism, though what did he know? All he really knew was Kevin's name, that he felt great against him and that he was Sheriff Keller's son. But that was the purpose of the date, to learn more substantial things. Like the fact that Kevin Keller cared. He knew Kevin's hands on him were less to do with starting a fire and more about giving him security. He knew Kevin had felt his hands shake and instead of the expected mocking laughter and advice to 'grow a pair', he gave him support. Even with the mutual decision to ignore the glaring issues in their relationship, Joaquin fully expected this to be purely physical. Nothing more than a few secret meet-ups each week, but he had dared to try for more and as of yet Kevin hadn't made him regret it once. It was still early he supposed, they weren't even one date in.

"So…" It was starting to dawn on both Kevin and Joaquin that they hadn't exactly had a proper conversation yet and were now struggling on how to begin one.

"Ask him if he has tetanus!" Joaquin was amused by both the random advice from the bartender and Kevin's indignant yet blushing face.

"SHUT UP DEVON! No tips! No tips whatsoever!" Kevin probably would have carried on yelling at the bartender, who clearly had very little time on his hands, if it weren't for the soft chuckles coming from his partner.

"Friend of yours?" With an exasperated smile Kevin turned to him, his cheeks and the tips of his ears still suspiciously pink.

"As hard to believe as that is." Kevin rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water, still recovering from his idiot friend and his attempt at helping.

"I don't have a STI by the way, not that tetanus is one…but in case you were wondering." Kevin abruptly choked on his water, startling Joaquin into patting his back until he'd settled down. "Jeez James Dean, slowly."

"Oh my G- He wasn't asking about-!" His face was back to being bright red but he was still struggling to complete his sentences in his shock. Joaquin bit back his grin and looped an arm around the bashful boy, patiently waiting for him to finish explaining.

"Should I be asking you if you have-"

"It's a pickup line you dick! And no, I don't. We can make the clinic our next date venue if you're worried." They were grinning at each other at this point, which was probably a good sign considering the sensitivity of the topic they'd accidentally stumbled onto.

Considering it was a first date Joaquin decided to quickly move onto lighter subject matter, immediately. "So tell me the pickup line." With a wry smile Kevin obliged him, no doubt thinking the entire situation ridiculous.

"Do you have tetanus? Because you'll be nailing me tonight." The arm still looped around Kevin's shoulder tugged him against Joaquin's body, and the Latino had his lips against his ear, teeth scraping against the skin.

"Is that a promise Kevin?" he whispered, voice husky with want. Kevin was speechless and let his hands do the talking as they slid up Joaquin's jean clad thighs, scandalously close to his crotch.

"Let's see how dinner goes." Before he could protest the stipulation, Joaquin was gasping. One hand gripped tight onto the counter top, knuckles notably white. His other hand was wrapped around Kevin's bicep, furiously trying to brace himself. His hips bucked up as Kevin cupped him with no warning. He bit his lip, keeping the whole damn bar from hearing him whimper. Men didn't whimper, but g%^ was he close to.

" _Kevin!_ " He managed to get his name out in warning before he had to bite down again. Mercifully Kevin stopped his enticing before Joaquin could do anything truly embarrassing. "You're a f^&%$#* tease Keller!"

Kevin's grin was unapologetic as he drew his hand back, and licked a finger right to the tip. There was nothing on it, he'd rubbed him through the denim, but f%^$ if it didn't turn Joaquin on all the same.

"So what do you want for dinner?" The abrupt change in direction of conversation startled a laugh out of Joaquin, and had him elbowing Kevin in the side for it. He understood they'd completely jumbled up the order of a date, but damn it was exciting. Now he just had to focus on getting through the meal without getting off, and Kevin was going to be of no help in the venture.

They'd settled for sharing tapas, and aside from the occasional and incredibly distracting contact their legs and hands made every time they reached for the appetizers, they'd actually had a decent conversation. They were now walking around outside, still within the range of the outdoor lights of the club, but a distance away from the music inside. It was basically a romantic stroll with the moon at their backs.

"Tell me about your friends." Joaquin asked, feeling a stronger desire to know more about the boy next to him…his partner? He pondered that as Kevin thought about his answer.

"Well, there's Betty. The girl-next door 'Sandra Dee' type, tied to a psycho mum and just waiting to break out of her cookie cutter mould. Archie, the musical jock who turned into a freaking ginger Adonis over the summer. Veronica-" Joaquin had forgotten about her, or had tried to at least.

"Lodge right? Yeah, I think I met that one last night." Kevin couldn't help but laugh at Joaquin's frown. His girl V was fierce and he wasn't going to apologise for her ending Joaquin's friends' awful behaviour at the drive in.

"You guys were being obnoxious and you know it." Well Joaquin couldn't argue with that, that was their intention after all.

"Louis-Vuitton heels though? Really?" The disdain in his voice was palpable and Kevin wasn't sure if he liked where this was headed.

"She an uptown New Yorker with a fashion sense to match."

"She's a snob." It was said with so much bite, that Kevin was beginning to realise there was more to Joaquin's dislike than of a frivolous 'uptown' girl. He really, really didn't like where this was headed.

"She absolutely is, but she is also more than that. She's also my friend, so don't mock." He liked Joaquin, he really did, but not at the cost of his friends. He kept his words firm, making sure there was no misunderstanding. There had to be boundaries, especially in the context of their relationship.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Joaquin sighed unhappily, he really wanted to hit himself right now. "Shit, this was going so well too."

Considering he'd royally stuffed his foot in his mouth, Joaquin was genuinely taken a back when he felt Kevin's hand in his. It was so reminiscent of when he'd calmed him down before their date began.

"It still can be. We're just learning what topics to be more tactful about. G%$ knows I'm one of the least tactful person in the world." It was sappy as hell but Joaquin brought Kevin's hand to his lips and kissed it, staring straight into his eyes as he did so, making the moment incredibly intimate.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

 **Not sure how it got this long…and trying to do it from both of their POVs led to some odd timing issues…hopefully it still all makes sense! Anyone like Mikael, Alec, Trish and/or Devon? They kind of just popped up out of NO WHERE! I snagged Devon's name from the Archie comics but the other three were born from a stray thought of 'you really need to give Joaquin some friends'.**

 **I hear we might be getting more of Joaquin in ep 8, so here's hoping for more Joavin moments you guys!**

 **Thank you to 'M' guest for the lovely review, please follow in M's footsteps and type out a quick review if you like this fic :D**


End file.
